


Extra Credit With Snape

by Evlyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Potions, extra credit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evlyn/pseuds/Evlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione got an Exceeds Expecations in Potions. That won't do, now will it? Rated M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit With Snape

“You guys go on; I need to ask Snape something.”

Ron gave Hermione a look of complete bewilderment and said to Harry, 

“She really is mental when it comes to this stuff.”

Hermione watched her friends collect their things and head out the dungeon door. Soon she was the only one left in the room apart from Snape. He didn’t look up from what he was doing until she had reached his desk. 

“Yes Miss Granger, what is it?” 

“Well you see Professor, I was wondering if there was anything I could do about this.” 

She held out her exam paper which had a bright green E on the top left corner. 

Snape surveyed the paper and the top buttons of Hermione’s blouse which had somehow come undone. 

“Miss Granger I do not give extra credit often. I expect my students to work diligently for their grades, do you understand me?” 

Hermione walked closer and leaned over the desk, letting her shirt gap at the top and said, 

 “Yes I understand Sir, but isn’t there anything I could do?”

Snape gave her a long look before pointing his wand at the far dungeon door which quickly shut with a bang. 

“I believe we could come to an agreement…” 

Snape turned his chair towards her and said in an authoritative voice, 

“Get on your knees Miss Granger.” 

Hermione obeyed, and looked up at Snape with her warm brown eyes. 

“Remove your top, your bra, skirt and underwear. Leave on your school tie and your knee socks.”

Hermione did as she was told; she slowly undid the remaining buttons on her blouse. Snape meanwhile had begun stoking himself through his trousers. She continued in silence undressing until her tie lay between her naked breasts. Hermione kept her eyes downcast, waiting for Snape to make another command. 

“Come here Miss Granger.”

Hermione moved forward on her knees until she was at the same level as his crotch.

“I want you to suck my cock.”

Hermione looked up into his eyes and wordlessly undid the fastenings on his trousers. She pulled his cock from his trousers and began to slowly stroke it. Snape let his head fall back and closed his eyes. She lowered her face and took him in her mouth. She went as far as she could, then came back up the length of his cock, savoring the feeling that burned in her cunt. She gripped the sides of his thighs and began going faster, sucking the end with more pressure as she continued. With a plop, she let his length leave her mouth and she began kissing the end while massaging his balls. With her hand, she began stroking what she couldn’t manage to swallow and began vigorously bobbing up and down on him again. Suddenly, Snape’s hand came and pushed her down on his shaft and she felt his release come in her mouth as she heard him sigh in his bliss.

When his hand slackened, she pulled back off his cock. A bit of his release dribbled down her cheek and she wiped it away and swallowed it, all the while staring up at him. 

“Now Miss Granger, how badly do you want the top grade?”

“Oh very, very much Sir.”

“Well then Miss Granger, we’re not done yet.”

Snape got up and with a swift wand movement, rid himself of his trousers. With another wave, a black leather couch appeared behind his desk. He sat down with his legs slightly apart, and beckoned Hermione forward. Hermione got up from her kneeling position and walked forward right to where he was sitting.

Snape reached forward and grabbed her ass and guided her to straddle him. Hermione gasped in surprise as she felt him enter her. She moaned in pleasure in the feeling and began to slowly ride him, rocking herself forward and back on his dick. Snape brought her face to his and began kissing her intensely, his tongue invading her mouth. Her breasts jiggled faster as her movements began to quicken. Snape grabbed one of her ample breasts in his mouth while his hands explored her generous ass. Hermione became more breathless as she continued riding his dick. Hermione’s large breasts bounced wonderfully in Snape’s face. Her light pink nipples were taut and perfectly sized; Snape lightly bit one of them and she let out a breathy moan of approval.

Their combined juices coated his dick which gave off the scent of heady sex in the room. Snape slapped her ass and Hermione let out a loud moan and came immediately, her cunt sending ripples of pleasure along Snape’s cock. He groaned in satisfaction and came, letting out a string of curses. Hermione collapsed on his chest before getting her breath back. After a moment she climbed off him and redressed, leaving Snape on the couch. 

She looked up at him from under her eye lashes and said, 

“See you tomorrow Professor.”

And with that, she left the room. After a couple of minutes, Snape got up and redressed. He vanished the couch and sat back down at his desk. Hermione’s exam lay on the top of his papers. He tapped the green ‘E’ at the top which rearranged itself into a blazing green ‘O’.   
   
  



End file.
